Pain
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Ed and Al deal with some new villians, and have difficulties of their own, past coming back to haunt them, and other fun angsty stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Lina: My first Full Metal fic!

Ed: Don't call me short or I'll kick you!

Lina: I won't, someone else might though.

Ed: I'll break them!

Lina: lol okay, here we go! It will be broken up, but not very many chapters. I was going to do a oneshot, but then got many many ideas. Hehe.

Fullmetal Alchemist: Pain

Ed and Al were in Risonwool, they were sleeping at Winry's house, since they did not have much money. Winry knocked on Ed's door and he opened it.

"Good morning sleepy head, or should I say good afternoon?" She asked. Ed rubbed his eyes. Winry smiled. Al was sitting on the floor, silent. He did not need sleep after all. Ed was a heavy sleeper though, and was hard to wake up if he was sound asleep.

"Is it afternoon? I didn't know since I was up so late last night," Ed replied. Winry laughed a bit.

"You shouldn't stay up if you can't wake up in the morning," she said. An angry mark appeared above Ed's head.

"You're sounding like my mother, Winry," he said, she smiled and blushed a little. It has been five years since their mother's death, Ed was 16 and Al was 15.

"Lunch will be ready in a bit, so hurry and get ready," Winry stated, walking away. Ed groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"Brother, you heard what she said. You better get up," Al said, finally. Ed groaned as he rolled off the side and landed on his feet.

"I have a feeling something bad's going to happen, that's why I don't want to get up," he replied, still with a zombie-like voice. The two went down the hall where the kitchen was and sat down to eat. The sun was shining, and there were almost no clouds in the sky. It was summer after all, and the two had a little time off from the military chasing them around. Although they had a feeling Roy would be somewhere around the vasinity. Roy looked at his pocket watch, deep in thought. He paced around for a bit, and then went to see what Lt. Hawk was doing. She was just patrolling the area, so Roy went back to his spot in front of the house. Breakfast was quiet, as usual, until the dog started barking. Ed put down his fork and looked out the window, he thought he saw a dark figure looming about, but it went away quickly, so he went back to eating. It lasted a good fifteen minutes, since Ed did not have much to eat while they were traveling. Then the two decided to visit their mother's grave.

Lina: That will be in the next section. I know, short and a undeveloped... but it will get better, trust me.

Ed: Roy will get a beating!

Lina: hehehe... that will be fun. I love Roy. Okay, hope u liked so far. Review please! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lina: here is full metal chapter 2! Sorry it's been so long!

Ed: Lazy ppl, not reviewing her story.

Lina: I know! Come on, there have to be some of my fans who like it! sniff

Al: I do!

Lina: not u al.

Al: Goes and pouts

Lina: lol here it is. Enjoy and review this time! Warning: may contain spoilers if you have not gotten this far in the anime yet, I'm doing my own version of how Winry found out. Hehe

Fullmetal Alchemist Pain: Chapter 2

Ed and Al walked up the hill to their mother's grave. Ed hesitated to go forward, but did so after a minute or to. He knelt down slowly and prayed. He did not know what he was praying to exactly, besides his mother. Al also seemed to be praying, since he had his eyes closed; or they were not glowing anymore.

"I'm so sorry, mother. I wish I could bring father back to you and beat him over the head a few times," Ed thought, this gave him a pleasant thought for a minute. He smiled slightly. Then he thought again: "I wish I could have brought him back, then you would still be..." Ed realized that he was starting to tear up, his brother watching him. He wiped his tears away before they fell.

"Are you okay?" Al asked. Ed nodded.

"Let's go, I'm going to find out what Roy is up to," Ed replied, stomping off. Al smiled and followed him.

Meanwhile back at the house, Roy was still patrolling, but keeping a distance. Winry just happened to see him while sitting on the steps. He was trying to hide behind some rocks, but it was not working. She went up to him, angrily.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, Roy jumped a bit and did not know what to say at first. Lt. Hawk was in another area, so she could not help him. He was usually in control of situations like this, but since it was the daughter of the Rockbell's, the ones he had killed, he was a little nervous. He did not show it though.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Ed and Al, since Ed is a state alchemist now. I have to make sure that he does not do anything illegal," he stated. Winry looked around to make sure the two were not there.

"Oh, like killing two innocent people is legal?" She cried. Roy was startled by this, since the girl had started to cry. "You... you were the one... who killed my parents," she stated, between sobs. Roy went up to her and hugged her, her eyes widened, then she tried to get away by hitting him.

"I'm sorry... I had to, I was following orders. I wish I could go back and do it over, rethink the orders. I could not at the time, since I only started out as a state alchemist back then. I truly am sorry," Roy explained. Winry stopped hitting him and cried, Roy holding her tight. Ed and Al came down the hill and saw the two. Ed ran up to them and almost punched Roy in the face.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" He demanded. Roy pulled back gently, Winry wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I did not make her cry if that's what you mean," Roy stated, bluntly. Winry nodded.

"Well, it was mostly his fault, but he comforted me. He's not such a bad guy after all," she stated, smiling. Roy smiled, evily.

"That look..." Al stated, backing up a bit.

"I think she likes me more than you now," Roy said, putting an arm around Winry's shoulder and bringing her close to his side. She grew angry and this time she punched him in the cheek, making him fall over. Ed laughed.

"Who is the one more liked now?" Ed asked. Winry looked at her fist, and then at Roy, who was sitting up now and holding his red, puffy cheek.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry..." She said, waving her hands back and forth. The group went back to the house for lunch, but saw someone there that they had not seen in a long time.

Lina: Okay, that was more funny than I intended it to be. Lol There will be a flashback explaining how Winry knew of Roy killing her parents. Who is this mysterious person that came back? You will have to find out.

Roy: I'm so evil.

Lina: But hot! (glomps) Sorry again this took so long to get up, please review! I know you love it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lina: I think it's time for an update on this fic, I've had writer's block on it, so I hope u don't be too mean if it's crappy.

Ed: It's crappy!

Lina: I haven't even started, baka! lol okay, here it is!

Fullmetal Alchemist Chapter 3

Ed woke up with an uneasy feeling, like someone was watching him, which was true for the most part, since Roy was still there. Ed got out of bed and got dressed, putting on his red coat. He left the room without even noticing Al was not there, and he went to find Roy. He had to get Roy off his back. Roy was talking with Hawk, who had been patroling the area, making sure no enemies were around. Roy noticed Ed's angry presence and turned towards him.

"Well, good morning Mr. Sleepyhead," Roy stated, smiling. Ed grew even more angry.

"Will you leave already? Who invited you here anyways?" Ed demanded. Roy started laughing, which surprised Hawk.

"Ed, you are in the military, you know that. I have to keep an eye on you and your brother wherever you go," Roy explained. Ed stomped one foot.

"I did not need you hovering around like a bat! And that is what you are too, you never leave, and you come in uninvited," Ed huffed. Hawk sort of laughed at this and got a glare from Roy, so she stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave if you leave," Roy retorted.

"This is my friend's home! My friend who is supposed to hate you for what you did! Why am I even putting up with you? Come on Al!" Ed yelled inside the house, Al quickly came out and looked confused, if a suit of armor could look confused. Winry also came out, still half asleep.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're leaving so that we can get away from this freak," Ed stated, angrily, started to walk away. Al blinked and grabbed the suitcase that was sitting by the door, Ed had been prepared to leave from the start anyway, even though they had just gotten there. Winry went after them, but Roy and the others stayed behind.

"You cause a lot of trouble for those boys," the old woman said to Roy. He smiled.

"Ed! Wait up! You just got here, aren't you going to stay a little while?" Winry asked, now fully awake. Ed shook his head and stopped once he was far enough away from the house.

"I'm sorry, I can't put up with that jerk anymore," Ed replied, turning to Winry. She looked a little sad to see them leaving, he felt bad suddenly. "Don't worry! We'll come back soon! Honestly!" He said, waving his hands back and forth. This made Winry a little more comfortable. Suddenly, something shot at them, almost hitting her. Ed jumped in front of her and blocked it, using his automail to form a blade.

"You can not leave yet! We haven't even introduced ourselves!" A voice said, evily. A tall, dark man came from the forest, smiling. He had his dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a t-shirt over a longer sleeved shirt.

"Who are you?" Al asked.

"Why, I am Pride, nice to meet you," the man said.

Lina: Yes, I am leaving it here, the next one shall be really good, I promise you. Please review and tell me what u think so far!

Roy: Will I get more action?

Lina: depends on what u mean by action... lol Okay, enough of scaring you. Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Lina: Time for more fullmetal!

Ed: Happy birthday!

Lina: Not til tomorrow, silly!

Al: Happy early bday then!

Lina: Thanks. Yeah, I'll be 21 tomorrow! I can't wait! I'll be able to drink! Woohoo! So if you see something posted tomorrow, just ignore it, I'll be too drunk. Lol Here is the chapter!

Fullmetal Alchemist: Pain Chapter 4

"You must be Edward and Alfonse Elric," Pride stated, smirking. Ed remained serious, and Al got into a fighting position. "Now, I do not want to hurt you, if possible. I just want to talk," Pride said. Ed did not believe him.

"Why should we trust you? You are one of the humonculi, right?" Ed asked, putting his hands on his hips. Pride laughed and then went back into the forest, and then brought out Winry, who had her hands tied behind her back, and her mouth taped shut.

"Well, if you don't, I will kill this girl here, so you might want to do what I say," Pride stated, pulling Winry close to him, making her wince.

"Winry! Don't hurt her!" Al cried. Ed put out an arm to stop him from attacking.

"All right, what do you want to "talk" about?" Ed asked, looking around to make sure that no one was going to come out and attack, since he knew Roy was somewhere.

"Well, I want you to stop interfering. I should say we want you to. Greed and the rest of us, that is. If you do that, then we won't attack you anymore," Pride explained, still with that evil smile on his face. Ed laughed now.

"Like I said, why should we trust you?" He asked.

"You will just have to take my word for it," Pride stated. Ed shrugged.

"Brother!" Al stated. Ed smiled.

"Sure, why not? I did not think I was doing anything to "interrupt" you in the first place, but sure, I'll leave you alone," Ed said, almost sarcastically. Pride shoved Winry so that Ed caught her, and then Pride laughed and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Ed took off the tape and ties from her mouth and hands.

"Oh, Ed! Thank you, I knew you would be able to do something," Winry exclaimed, holding on to his arm. Ed blushed a little. Al decided to leave the two of them alone and go on ahead.

"Uh… Al! Wait up!" Ed cried.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you. I already felt lonely when you left, so I went after you. I've… developed feelings for you. I think I… love you," Winry said, blushing, and now Ed was really red.

"Uh… Winry, I…" he started, he couldn't say anything because Winry had leaned in so that their lips touched. Ed's eyes widened and then closed slowly. Winry had to lean in a little further, since Ed was so short. Then suddenly Winry grabbed Ed by the throat and slammed him down on the ground. He gasped for air, but could not move because "Winry" was on top of him. "You're not… Winry," he gasped.

"Nope! I am known as Envy, nice to meet you," the creature on top of him transformed into a man. Ed gasped and spit to the side right away and pushed Envy off of him somehow.

"Damn it! How could I let my guard down?" Ed cried, wiping his mouth. Envy laughed.

"I thought it was good. By the way, where is that brother of yours?" He asked. Ed looked ahead of him, but Al was nowhere to be found.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded. Envy went up to Ed, who was still shaken by what happened.

"Well, I did something like this," he started. He put a fist into Ed's stomach, making Ed spit out blood this time. Blue glow emitted from Envy's fist and made Ed fly against a rock, hard. Ed was knocked unconscious, blood dripping down his head and from his stomach.

Lina: Yes, I will be evil, because this is the second to last chapter! Hope you liked! Not as angsty as I thought it would be. But still… I hate envy.

Ed: I think you're supposed to.

Lina: I know, well, wait for the last chapter! And review pleeeeease! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lina: I'm back from Vegas! Very fun, did not win much, but still had a great time. I hope you all missed me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a writer's block.

Ed: You need to finish this!

Lina: I know! Which is why I'm doing it now. Silly. Well, here it is, the last chapter of my first FMA fic. Enjoy!

Fullmetal Alchemist Pain Chapter 5

Ed awoke, slowly, holding on to his stomach. He lifted his hand in front of his face and saw blood, lots of it. He winced, finally feeling pain. He took out a long piece of cloth from his jacket and wrapped it around the wound as best he could, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I must look awful," Ed thought, smiling. He slowly got up, almost falling over, he put his hand on the rock to steady himself. He remembered what happened and started to walk forward, not knowing where he was going to go. Then he saw Roy, who had come out from behind a tree. He ran over to Ed, who was just about to collapse. Hawk also was there, and she caught him before he hit the ground.

"What happened?" Roy asked. Ed winced.

"They… took Al. Go… after him please," Ed pleaded and he then fell unconscious again.

"Well, sir, what should we do?" Hawk asked. Roy put a hand to his chin.

"First we go back to base and get his wounds treated. Then we can worry about the enemy," Roy stated. Hawk nodded in agreement. Then Winry came running out to them. The real Winry this time.

"What happened?" She asked, panting, when she got to them.

"Someone captured Al, and almost killed Ed," Hawk replied. Winry looked confused.

"What do you mean? Al is back at my place," she stated. Hawk looked over to Roy, who shrugged. "One of you has to carry Ed back, follow me," Winry said, starting to walk back. Hawk immediately glared at Roy, who sighed and got down on his knees, facing away from Ed. Hawk placed him gently on Roy's back, making sure not to hurt him anymore. They walked back to Winry's.

When the group arrived, Ed was immediately taken care of. His wounds were not that serious after all. It still took him a little while to wake up. Al had explained what happened to Winry, so she stayed away for the time being. Al stayed by Ed's side, until he woke up.

"Al… what are you doing here?" He asked. Al sighed.

"I'm sorry, I got scared and… ran. I hope you can forgive me! I left you, and you got hurt, I'm so sorry!" Al pleaded. Ed smiled, sitting up a bit. He winced and held on to his stomach.

"It was not your fault, Al. I was just worried you were captured. I'm glad to see you're okay," Ed replied. Winry knocked on the door and opened it a little, and peeked in. Ed saw her and turned his head right away. Al got up, and opened the door all the way.

"I'll leave you two alone," he stated. Ed blushed as he remembered the kiss. Even though it was Envy posing as her, it was still Winry. She entered, blushing as well.

"Um… I heard what happened and I… uh, I feel so bad for what happened. It was me that he immitated… please forgive me," she stated, bowing. Ed turned to her, eyes wide.

"Why is everyone apologizing? Nobody did anything wrong. And if it wasn't Envy, I would have liked… the kiss," Ed said more quietly. They both were turning bright red. "So… do you love me?" He asked. Winry smiled.

"I… love you," she said. Ed pushed himself to the side of the bed, Winry sat next to him, leaned in, and their lips touched. This time it was for real. He was kissing the real Winry. Roy, Hawk, Al and Winry's grandmother were all standing in the doorway, watching. Ed opened his eyes and saw them. He jumped back a little and threw a pillow at Roy, who caught it instantly.

"Damn you! Don't you have anything better to do than stalk people?" Ed yelled. They all laughed. Everything was back to normal. Yes, normal was good, for the time being.

Lina: Hehehe. There may be a sequal to this. You shall just have to wait and see! So, did you like? I hope you did. I enjoyed writing. Coming soon: Erementer Gerad. And Tsubasa! Hehe

Al: Someone will get killed!

Lina: Maybe…

Ed: Not me, has to be that Mustang…

Lina: No, I'd never kill him. He may have his own fic though. Since I love him so much! okay, gtg look up pics. Ja ne! Review please and be nice! 


End file.
